1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a drinking-water level alarm lamp for being provided to a pet water feeder to conveniently indicate a low level of drinking water in the water feeder by illuminating.
2. Description of Related Art
A pet water feeder allows pets to lick drinking water from a water outlet thereof. The drinking water in the water feeder is clean for drinking and is thus usually limpid. Consequently, it is difficult for a rearer to correctly tell whether there is enough drinking water in the water feeder by observing from a far place or by taking a glance. In case of mistelling, which may frequently happen, the rearer can fail to add drinking water timely and cause pets to suffer thirst. For preventing this, the rearer has to check the water feeder closely to correctly tell whether there is enough drinking water in the water feeder.
However, when it comes to a rearer who raises plural pets at the same time or when it comes to a pet store, it is extremely inconvenient and time-consuming to cheek many water feeders one by one. Especially, in a dusky environment, such as at nighttime or in the occasion of power failure, it is even more difficult to observe and tell the water level in water feeders. Besides, artificial strong and focused light for illuminating water feeders and facilitating observation of water level at night may bring adverse effect to pets' natural biological rhythms.